The present invention relates to a strap drive connection for the pulley of a continuously variable transmission (CVT). Transmissions of this type are well known in the art and conventionally include a pair of pulleys interconnected by a belt; wherein each pulley includes a pair of sheaves or flanges, at least one of which is axially movable to vary the spacing between the sheave faces and thus the point of contact of the belt with the sheaves. By varying the spacing between the pulley sheaves of the pulleys, continuous adjustment of the drive ratio is provided between the shafts carrying the pulleys. Mechanical or hydraulic means and/or combinations of the two are usually provided for adjustment of the sheaves to initiate drive ratio changes.
As disclosed in the prior art, the axially movable sheave or flange of each pulley or a hub of such sheave is provided with means to connect the sheave to the pulley shaft for simultaneous rotation, but allowing relative axial movement. Such connecting means includes an internal keyway cooperating with a key received therein. The keyways are machined in the shafts and flanges which is an expensive procedure, and lubrication of the key-keyway connection may be difficult at times. If lubrication is not adequate, the key may bend in the keyway and loading on the key becomes excessive in view of the mass of the pulley rotating at relatively high speeds.
Another means of connection for the pulley sheave on the shaft is the ball-spline wherein a plurality of balls are utilized with a spline. The balls function as anti-friction elements and the connection is located internally of the sheave or flange and/or its hub. This type of connection is expensive and has the drawback that it requires continuous lubrication to insure continuing performance. Also, loading on the spline of this connection can become excessive, resulting in premature failure of the transmission.
A more recent development is the use of a flexible strap drive between a spider or cover for the movable sheave and the sheave. This connection is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,004 where a single flexible strap provides the driving force to rotate the movable sheave but allows the necessary axial movement of the sheave to vary the drive ratio. Although only one strap is shown, a pair of drive straps may be used for dynamic balancing.
A further development for a drive strap is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,679 where a pair of drive straps are provided in which one strap is in tension while the other strap is in compression and would buckle. Upon reversal of rotation, the buckled strap would be placed in tension and straighten out while the strap originally in tension would now buckle. Thus, in both of these patents, buckling of the drive strap under reverse torques becomes a problem, and the present invention provides a solution for this problem.